


Interplaner Travel: Gideon Jura, Heiromancy, and Order in the Aether.

by UffDatheGreat



Category: Magic: The Gathering, mtg - Fandom
Genre: Multiverse, Other, Planeswalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UffDatheGreat/pseuds/UffDatheGreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The theoretical method by which non-Planeswalker beings may be transported from one Plane to another through the use of Heiromancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interplaner Travel: Gideon Jura, Heiromancy, and Order in the Aether.

The issue of bringing beings across the Blind Eternities.  
Canon: A Planeswalker can traverse the Aether due to that being possessing a Spark. The Spark merely allows them to survive and be aware of the many planes of the Multiverse. It grants that person no additional power. Any increase in strength is due to the greater number of connections to different lands, and the mana that comes from those connections.  
\- Spark Theory: A Spark grants protection to the Planeswalker by way of an innate and natural molecular shield. Protecting them the same way a ship would be protected in various science fiction universes when entering warp or achieving light speed.  
-Theory: A powerful enough mage, a Heiromancer in this case, could cast a spell that creates a bridge through the Blind Eternities. Magic can not exist in the Aether, but due to the nature of Heiromancy being Order Magic and its connectivity to the Planeswalker and their Spark a spell could exist. This could be via the nature of the Spark. The natural shield could be expanded via a strong enough spell to protect and sustain magic and other beings in the Aether. A tunnel through the Blind Eternities.  
-Second Theory; Results: Successfully completing this spell creates a stable corridor between Planes. Beings may travel through this corridor as if along a bridge. To the one traveling along the bridge, the travel appears as instantaneous as a flash of light.  
-Third Theory; Consequences: A Planeswalker who attempts this spell, as a requirement, must have access to a phenomenal amount of power to utilize their Spark in such a manner. This power may come from within themselves, from the plane they are on, or another source. Various results will occur considering these variables, along with the strength of the Planeswalker, the duration and power of the spell, and wether or not the Planeswalker is interrupted.  
Due to the sheer amount of power required, mana instability is a prevailing factor. Combined with the variables listed above and the individual circumstances at the time of casting, a range of results may occur.

>Instantaneous Interplaner Teleportation.  
A Planeswalker opens a "wormhole" between planes that brings one being or item through to the current plane of the Planeswalker casting the spell. This still requires the same amount of power and concentration, but is more achievable by Planeswalkers of lesser ability. Regardless, this result is extremely rare due to the massive risk of mana instability. Instability of mana during the spell leads to a higher chance of more sever negative consequences.  
>Creation of a Temporary Interplaner Connection.  
A Planeswalker opens a connection between two planes, allowing beings to traverse it. This connection exists and is stable as long as the Planeswalker is channeling mana to keep the connection open. This connection usually lasts no more than one to five minuets. The most common Interplaner connection result.  
>Creation of a Permanent Interplaner Portal.  
A Planeswalker opens a connection between two planes, allowing beings to traverse it. This connection is a permanent feature attached to both planes. The Portal allows any being to travel any direction, and will remain open until closed. (See Spirit Portals from The Legend of Korra)

>Death of the Planeswalker.  
The amount of mana channeled to produce the Interplaner connection overwhelms the Planeswalker's physical form, burning out either their brain, organs, or rendering them a burnt corpse.  
>Loss of a Spark.  
In the course of expanding their Spark to protect a connection, a Planeswalker may "burn out" their Spark. Either by overcharging their Spark to the point of over expanding and dispelling their Spark into the Aether, or by a "snuffing out" of their Spark upon closure of the connection.  
>Separation of a Spark.  
In the curse of opening a Interplaner Connection, a Planeswalker may push their Spark too far. Pushing their Spark too far results in the separation of a Spark from a Planeswalker. This technically qualifies as a Loss of a Spark, but earns its own designation due to the Spark still existing. The most common destination of a separated Spark is the Aether, where it will randomly be given to a being on a random plane unignited. Another outcome is the creation of a Permanent Interplaner Portal, fueled by the Spark.

**Author's Note:**

> This stemmed from the fic 'Ere the Red Sun Rises' that I wrote. After presenting it to some comrades on Tumblr, the discussion stemmed into the theory of Interplaner Travel and the nature of a Planeswalker's Spark.


End file.
